


Astral Aligned Continuity FAQ

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity FAQ [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon, personal continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: A one stop shop for information on the 'Astral Aligned' continuity I've been building.Since this thing is starting to become a monster, I figured I should start putting general info/headcanon stuff in one place for reference (for both myself and readers).(currently a WIP)Please check the first chapter for update notes to see what has changed.





	1. Index & Update Notes

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying that this will contain spoilers for the stories already posted, though some things won’t add before it is revealed in story.
> 
> This ‘chapter’ I will also use to put in update notes, so folks don’t have to dig through everything to see what’s been changed.

**Index**  

Chapter 1 – Introduction, index and update notes

Chapter 2 – General FAQ

  * Canon
  * Dialog tells
  * Time units
  * Time Measurement
  * Soul Resonance



Chapter 3 – The Astral Plane and related subjects

  * Astral Plane
  * Astral Spirits
  * Elnserzi
  * Navkadur
  * The All



Chapter 4 – Of Dragons and Magic 

Chapter 5 – Individual Canon Character Headcanon/Fanon

  * Arcee
  * Bumblebee
  * Skywarp
  * Starscream
  * Wheeljack



Chapter 6 - Important Original Characters

  * Airfix
  * Ebonscream
  * Flashwing
  * Kaddrocrom/Phaseshift
  * Starsong
  * Stormburst
  * Yarzon
  * Zephyr



Chapter 7 - General Cybertronian Headcanon

  * Caretakers
  * Clouding
  * Courtship Coding
  * Datacore
  * Flight Envy
  * Quintessons
  * Quintesson language
  * Quintesson Puzzle Box
  * Hi-Grade
  * Interfacing
  * Internal Refinery
  * Reproduction
  * Sensor Net
  * Sparks
  * Spark Bond
  * Spark Shield
  * Spark Shower
  * Sparklings
  * T-Cogs
  * Transformation profile
  * Twins
  * Untouched
  * Wing Language



Chapter 8 - Inspirational Song List

* * *

 

**Update Notes:**  

1-5-2018 = Added one dialog tell to Chap 2.  Added 'Datacore' and 'Transformation Profile' to Chap 4

1-7-2018 = Added Chap 6 - Other species/creatures

1-20-2018 = Added 'Chap 7 - Air Command', 'Chap 8 - Character specific details' and 'Spark Bonds' to Chap 4

1-27-2018 = To Chap 2: added dialog tell.  To Chap 4:  Added 'Flight Envy' and 'Quintesson Puzzle Box'.  Updated 'Quintessons'.  To Chap 8: Added 'Airachnid' and 'Bumbleebee'.  Updated 'Arcee'.

2-10-2018 = To Chap 4:  Replaced 'Skywarp & Thundercracker' with 'Twins', 'Wing Language' updated.  To Chap 8:  added 'Airfix', updated 'Skywarp' (at some point I added 'Jetfire' as well, don't remember when.  Oops.)

4-7-2018 = Mass reorganization.  Removed 'Air Command' and 'Other species':  they will be eventually have their FAQ docs.  To Chap 2:  Added 'Time Measurement'.  To Chap 5:  Updated 'Bumblebee', 'Skywarp' and 'Starscream'. To Chap 6: Added 'Untouched'.  Updated 'Wing Language'. 

7-6-2018 = To Chap 5: Added: 'Ebonscream', 'Flashwing', 'Starsong' and 'Wheeljack'.  Updated: 'Kaddrocrom', 'Skywarp', 'Starscream' and 'Yarzon'.  To Chap 6:  Updated 'Wing language'.

7-15-2018 = Cleaned up Chap 3.  To Chap 5: Updated 'Arcee', 'Bumblebee' and 'Zephyr'.  Added Chap 7: Inspirational Song List

1-9-2019 = To  Chap 5: Added 'Courtship Coding' and 'Sensor Net'.

1-19-2019 = Split Chap 5 into two and simplified.  Chap 5 now called 'Individual Canon Character Headcanon/Fanon' and added new chap 6 titled 'Important Original Characters'.  Renamed other chapters approprately, with chap 7 being renamed 'General Cybertonian Headcanon'.


	2. General FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff that doesn't fit in other categories.

**Canon**

This continuity is very divergent from canon.  Some events from the show, for instance, may not happen at all (e.g. Shadowzone ep, because Screamer will not touch Dark Energon willingly in this continuity).  That said, events from the show that ‘do’ happen I will not ‘rehash’ unless there are significant changes…or I’m using a different PoV than what the show used.

* * *

**Dialog tells**

**“** – normal speech

**// \\\** \- comm speech

**] [** \- wing language

**:** \- Cybertronian basic

**~** \- telepathy

**“) (“** – Translated speech

**#** \- written message (e.g. texting)

* * *

**Time units**

Nano – second

Klik – minute

Breem – Hour

Cycle – day

Joor  - week

Orn – Month

Vorn – year

* * *

**Time Measurement**

Klik = 130 nanos

Breem  = 130 Kliks

Cycle = 38 Breems

Joor = 13 cycles

Orn = 52 Cycles/4 Joors

Vorn = 13 Orns

* * *

 

**Soul resonance**

This is an aspect of the soul/spark that identifies an individual as a part of a species.  Part of this ‘identification’ carries over when the soul reincarnates into a new body.  This leads to a natural ‘variance’ of resonance within the same species and often results in an ‘overlap’ with other ones.  When there’s such an overlap, the individual often has an easier time ‘understanding’ the species they overlap with, sometimes to the point of gaining some of their abilities.


	3. The Astral Plane & Related Subjects

**Astral Plane**

It’s another dimension that is intricately linked with the physical spiritual/metaphysical sense.  All things in the physical dimension has some kind _presence_ or link in the astral, but things in the astral don’t necessarily have a presence in the physical.  There are several ‘tiers’ to the plane. 

 _Low-Tier_ – the ‘traffic zone’ of the plane, where all the links to the physical reside.  It is also the part where Cybertronian ‘subspace’ is located.

 _Navkadur_ – (aka Mind of All)  Interconnected between all tiers of the astral, it is the one tier of the astral where those from the physical plane can go with the proper techniques. (more below)

 _Mid-Tier_ – where the new and mature astral spirits dwell

 _High-Tier_ – The realm of the ascended astral spirits.

* * *

  **Astral Spirits**

These are beings of pure astral essence.  Newly formed ones stay on the mid level of the plane, waiting to be assigned a task/purpose: they are unable to leave the astral plane by their own power.  Once they have gained significant experience and knowledge, they become ‘ascended’, very powerful beings that can come and go to the physical plane (and other dimensions) at will.

* * *

  **Elnserzi**

Also called Astral Wells.  These are places where the veil between the physical and astral planes are naturally thin.  They tend to form where ley lines intersect:  the more lines intersect the stronger the Well.  Each Well tends to have a specific trait (such healing), with the more ‘destructive’ ones being rarer and not lasting as long.  

Using a Well depends on the Well, both due to trait and strength.  Some require knowledge of magic, while others simply require a strong will or clear image in your mind.

* * *

**Navkadur (Mind of All)**

This is a place of knowledge, learning, meetings and doing.  Beings from both the astral and physical alike can come. 

Gaining entry

Astral beings can come and go at will, while those from the physical plane must meet a few requirements.  First their soul/spark needs to have enough astral essence to even make it to the place (at least 30%), so they would have a tangle ‘form’ within it.  Second, the individual needs to have a clear purpose for the visit (can’t just go there to gossip nonsense, for instance).  Third, they need to know a method to clear and relax their mind to allow their consciousness to travel there (such as meditation).

Individuals with enough experience and willpower can ‘pull’ a specific person’s conscious to the Navkadur if at least the first condition is met and the third is met in some way (e.g. person is having trouble meditating, is unconscious, etc). 

Entry can be flat out denied to someone even if all three requirements are met, at the All’s discretion.

What is found there

The Navkadur is featureless, a void, until someone is within and manipulates it for what they need it for.  There are three types of entities/things that can be found there when visiting.

First are ‘imprints’.  These are representations of people, places and things used to deliver the knowledge a person seeks, or just to make the experience more comfortable.  As such, they are not capable of deception, always showing truth (though people are free to misinterpret what was being shown).   They are also completely intangible, able to passed through without resistance.

Second are visitors, beings from both the astral and physical planes.  Vistors are tangible, and always appear in the rough shape of their physical form (if they have one) and in the color of their ‘soul’.  In the case of astral beings, they appear as the last physical form they had, if they had one.  If not, they appear as simple glowing orbs.

Being they are fully sentient beings, visitors must be treated with caution.  Some visitors are willing try to deceive or trick another visitor.

The last entity that can be ‘found’ there is the All itself (more on it below), though it does not always present itself or speak to those visiting.  When it does it can do so in a number of ways.  It can simply speak disembodied, either as a multitude of voices or a singular voice that is familiar to the one its speaking to.  Or it can appear as one of its countless aspects, usually one that is familiar to the individual it is interacting with (e.g. if interacting with a Cybertronian, it would most likely appear as Primus).  It can speak cryptically or give direct answers:  direct answers are always truth.

Other things of note

One can only be harmed in the Navkadur if they wish it to be so.  Harm that comes to the person there will affect the physical body in some way.

The spirits of the dead can be summoned for someone to speak to, so long as there’s a specific purpose for it.  To do so requires the summoner to be in possession, or close to, a place or object significant to the spirit being summoned.

* * *

**The All**

Basically God (or whatever word you wish to refer to it).  It often uses ‘aspects’ to communicate with mortals or to create.  These aspects can be completely ethereal, fully physical, or somewhere in-between.  Primus and Unicron are both aspects of the All.  So is every deity ever worshiped by mankind.


	4. Of Dragons and Magic

**Dragons**  

At their core, dragons are astral spirits given a physical form with the task to both protect the Earth from hostile outside forces and to constantly reinforce the seal placed on the slumbering Unicron to keep the dark aspect asleep.  They are highly intelligent and benevolent beings that only seek to fulfill the duties given to them by the All.  That said, they are capable of violence, but take great care to only harm those that deserve it if they can. 

Appearance

They come in a wide variety of shapes and forms. Basically, anything considered a ‘dragon’ (e.g. western and eastern style) or ‘dragon relative’ (e.g. wyvern, drakes, winged serpents and hydras) in mythology.  Basically, imagination is the limit. 

Biology

They have a unique digestive system: it essentially ends at the stomach.  Their stomach contains a very special bile that pulls the very astral essence out of the things they eat (and they can eat literally anything), reducing it to ash.  This ash is then expelled out of the body via the mouth.  Dragons of sufficient age/size can gain energy from simply sitting in the sun.

All dragons have a special organ that generates their breath weapon.  Where it is located depends on their element.  An electric dragon, for instance, has their organ near the base of their neck at the spine, with an additional ‘capacitor’ organ at the base of their skull.  An acid element breath weapon would have this organ near the stomach.

Dragon senses are highly acute in all areas, save touch.  They can ‘see’ the strength of the ‘link’ everything has to the astral, which is referred to as an ‘astral shimmer’.

Growthy rate is not by age, but by knowledge and experience.  They don’t die of old age, though they are not immortal.  Illness and mortal injuries can kill a dragon, at least their physical form.  When their physical forms die, their bodies dissipate into the astral essence they were formed from and return to the astral.

Dragons are completely asexual.  They have no reproductive organs and have no capacity of feeling romantic feelings toward another being, dragon or otherwise. 

Telepathy

All dragons are telepathic between themselves, though the distance they can ‘send’ to each other is limited.  The more powerful telepaths are able to read the minds of others, though it is generally considered taboo to do so unless given permission or the situation is dire.

Telepathic communication is possible with other species, though it is rare.  It requires a similar soul resonance to even have a chance of happening. 

Magic

All dragons have an innate ability to use magic, though they must first be taught how to use it.  

History

After being placed on the planet, the dragons repelled a number of would be invaders.  Their greatest challenge came when the Cybertronians came to the planet to both seed the planet with energon and to fight over said energon and other resources.  The dragons initially fought both sides, until they came to an understanding with Autobots and allied with them.  The tide of battle for the planet was turning to the Autobot’s favor.  That is until the Decepticons brought in their own ‘dragons’. 

Dubbed ‘False Ones’ by the true dragons, these creatures decimated the Autobot forces and the dragons were locked in battle with them for eons to come.  The battle wasn’t truly one until long after humanity started their rise, leading to the start of the legends of dragons and other mythological creatures.  These early humans worshiped the dragons as saviors and gods. 

The dragon’s saw potential in humans and decided to mentor them in their ways.  They formed a pact with human kind:  they would teach humans what they know and they vowed to never harm them, heralding the start of the Age of Magic.  This would ultimately prove to be a mistake. 

Humans proved to be eager learners.  Too eager.  They grew impatient with their progress, despite the dragon’s insistence that some things take time.  Their ambition eventually resulted in the death of the dragon Raldesa, showing mankind that they were not the immortal gods they thought they were.  Humans started to act out, starting wars with each other.  In their attempts to stop them and get them to listen to reason, more dragons were killed. 

Desperate to bring the humans back under control, a number of dragons used the Navkadur to perform a massive ritual to strip most of humanity of magic, sacrificing their physical bodies in the process.  Only a few humans, the most trusted, were allowed to keep their magic.  The Age of Magic had ended with this act and the backlash against the dragons for this act was severe. 

Dragons became enemy number one, the humans hunting them down one by one, the Pact not allowing the dragons to even defend themselves.  The few humans that sided with them tried to protect them, but they were ultimately forced to hide, the fate of their bloodlines unknown.  

Eventually, only dragon was left, Kaddrocrom, who was blessed (cursed) with foresight.  He had seen a vision the dwelt with the fate of not just Earth, but of Cybertron.  Thus, he started a long lonely vigil to wait for the one that would set a series of events in motion.

* * *

**Magic**

Magic in this verse is essentially the manipulation of astral energy to cause a specific effect.  Accessing it can be done in many ways., though almost all methods are subject to the Law of Causality. 

Elnserzi

(see Chapter 3) 

Law of Causality

Not a method of using magic per say, but rather the underlaying force that ‘regulates’ its use.  Essentially, every spell/ritual has a cost it that requires an equal or greater sacrifice in exchange.  Simple spells usually cost a bit of energy or time, often minuscule to an experienced caster.  More complex, or demanding spells and rituals, however, require a heavier cost.

To save a life, for instance, a life must be given in return (or an equal measure of shared life force from multiple people).  To save Arcee’s life from her mortal wound, Kaddrocrom ultimately had to give up his physical body, as an in story example. 

Magic Relics

Relics are objects infused with a specific type of spell for quicker use.  Only experienced magic users can create relics and some require more than one to create.  The more experienced the caster, the more stable the resulting relic will be.  However, most relics are subject to ‘decay’, were the spell starts to weaken and become ‘unstable’ if not properly reinforced from time to time.

Attempting to use an unstable relic and lead to interesting…or disastrous…effects.

Relics are the one exception to the Law of Causality, as the ‘cost’ of the spell was covered during the objects creation. 

Nerulais

An ancient, complex language created specifically to perform magic.  It is so complex, that only the long lived, or exceptionally brilliant, can hope to learn it fully.  Astral beings have an easier time learning it, due to their very nature. Learning the basics of the language ‘can take decades’, and mastering it centuries.  A simple misspeak of a word can cause disastrous effects, thus those learning it must always have a master with them when practicing, so any mistakes can be countered.

Nerulais can be either spoken aloud, or with just a thought.  The latter is usually only done by those with telepathic capabilities (like dragons).  Simple spells can be done alone, though more complex ones require a ritual. 

Rituals

Rituals are a method of magic casting that require either more than one person to accomplish and/or the aid of components or relics.  Components can be merely symbolic, representation of intent or have a specific purpose of function that is needed for the ritual to succeed:  regardless of the function, they are almost always consumed by the ritual.

Nerulais is always used in a ritual.


	5. Individual Canon Character Headcanon/Fanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional significant details or adjustments I made to various canon characters. Some details won’t be added until revealed in story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this page contains spoilers for various stories.

**Arcee**

_Abilities_ :  (Gained during events of the ‘Dangerous Secrets’ series) Can shapeshift into a dragon.  Dragonform has electricity as a breathweapon, which can prove to be dangerous to Cybertronian lifeforms.  Can also use telepathy with specific individuals.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

_Other_ :  Get’s his voice back earlier than in canon. (note: during events of Trust & Loyalty: Uncertainty)

* * *

**Skywarp**

_Background_ :  Was ‘born’ deformed due to his spark landing on ‘bad ground’.  He was given a normal frame by the Quinessons and trained to be an assassin.

_Equipment:_   His cloaking mod was ‘given’ to him by the Quintessons when they ‘fixed’ him.

_Personality_ :  fun loving and good natured, tends to be rather altruistic. Doesn’t like killing other beings unless he has no other choice.

_Other_ :  he is a split-spark twin with Thundercracker.

* * *

**Starscream**

_Background_ :  Created from the sparks of Ebonscream and Starsong during a Quintesson experiment.  He was continually experimented on until he was rescued by Yarzon and became a significant part of a plan to reveal the true nature of the Quintessons.  After, opted to conceal his identity as ‘Nightfire’ so he could live a normal life.

_Abilities:_   Sonic Screech – a short range scream that stuns opponents, but at the cost of disabling his vocalizer for a time (Note: this ability was _not_ influenced by the Cyberverse version, as my version had it before that show even started airing).

_Personality_ :  Prior to the Civil War, he was rather kind, humble and altruistic, though he did have a bad temper on certain subjects.  Especially protective of sparklings.

_Other:_   is technically a triple-changer, though due to lacking a proper T-Cog, he can only transform into one mode.

* * *

**Thundercracker**

_Abilities:_   Does _not_ have a sigma, however, does specialize in engineering sound-based weaponry.

_Other:_  he is a split-spark twin with Skywarp.

* * *

**Wheeljack**

_Abilities:_   Armor plating is especially dense, making him a bit heavier than other bots his size: he is rather fast and nibble despite this.  Audio flannels enhance incoming sound, giving him slightly better hearing.

_Equipment_ :  The sabers he uses were originally Ebonscream’s.


	6. Important Original Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic information on some of the many OCs that show up in my continuity.

**Airfix**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  White and yellow, blue optics.

_Frame Type:_ Flyer (alt-mode looks similar Halo: Reach’s Falcon)

_Allegiance:_ Cybertron

_Occupation:_   Emergency Physician

Friend of Yarzon during the Age of Wrath.

* * *

**Ebonscream**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  Black and dark grey with silver accents, red optics

_Frame Type:_ Seeker (Interdictor-class)

_Allegiance:_ Wreckers

_Occupation:_ Tactician and Trainer

One of the founding members of the Wreckers. Skilled at using duel sabers.  Has a bad habit of keeping personal problems to himself.

* * *

**Flashwing**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  Yellow and silver with black accents, yellow optics.

_Frame Type:_ Seeker (Interdictor-class)

_Allegiance:_ To be revealed

_Occupation:_   To be revealed

Somewhat sadistic and obsessed with claiming Skywarp for himself.  Intelligent and driven to accomplish his goals.  Imprisoned during the Golden Age for stalking, kidnapping and suspected murder.  Current whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

**Kaddrocrom/Phaseshift**

_Species:_  Lesser Astral Spirit

_Color scheme_ :  Tan and brown with honey eyes/optics

_Frame Type:_  Beast (alt-mode similar to a lindwyrm)

_Allegiance:_ Autobot

_Occupation:_ Advisor

Previous form was that of a dragon.  Skilled magic caster.  Has sigma of phaseshifting.  Also can see into the future, but he has no control over what he sees.

* * *

**Starsong**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  Silver with red accents, pale blue optics

_Frame Type:_ bike

_Allegiance:_ uncertain (formerly Siren)

_Occupation:_   Herbalist

A member of the Siren tribe in name only.  While rather timid on the surface, they hide a scheming side that borders on the ruthless.

* * *

**Stormburst**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  Silver and yellow, with yellow optics.

_Frame Type:_ Seeker (Interdictor-class)

_Allegiance:_ Siren

_Occupation:_   Scout Overseer

Power hungry and somewhat paranoid.  Very much for keeping the ‘status quo’ of his tribe and may be ruthless enough to break some rules to ensure it.

* * *

**Yarzon**

_Species:_  Quintesson

_Color scheme_ :  Green, white and purple with orange and grey accents, red optics.

_Frame Type:_ Scientist

_Allegiance:_ Cybertron

_Occupation:_ Exile/Rebel

Compassionate and open-minded, though still has the stereotypical trains of paranoia and cowardice.  A skilled engineer, specializes in drones and proxy systems, though was forced to ‘branch out’ after his exile.  Aided the Cybertonians in exposing the Quintesson’s plans for them.

* * *

**Zephyr**

_Species:_  Cybertronian

_Color scheme_ :  White, blue and gold with light blue optics

_Frame Type:_ Seeker (fighter-class)

_Allegiance:_ Cybertron/Air Command

_Occupation:_   Winglord of Air Command

A fair, but stern leader whom is not afraid to bend the rules if needed.  Skilled with duel welding swords.  Raised and trained Ebonscream, until they were separated in an accident.


	7. General Cybertronian Headcanon

**Caretakers**

Cybertronians that volunteer to watch over new sparklings until they are old enough to fend for themselves.  How many they watch over can vary both by choice and the resources available to them.  Most usually only take care of three at a time.

* * *

**Clouding**

My depiction of a Cybertronian ‘crying’.  Basically, the glass coverings over their optics ‘cloud up’ (start turning opaque white) when feeling sad or upset.  It’s more noticeable on some bots than others, due to both optic color and type (e.g.  very noticeable on Starscream…but not so much on Arcee).  When fully clouded, it is very hard to see, not that the bot in question is in any mental condition to do anything at that point.

* * *

**Courtship Coding**

Coding that typically activates around fifty vorns of age on average.  Dubbed as such as ‘activated’ bots start becoming interested in forming closer relationships with other bots.  Has the additional effect of causing them to become protective of the youngest of their communities, particularly those ten vorns and younger.  Basically, it’s the Cybertronian equivalent of ‘puberty’.

Much like human puberty, it can be a bit different for each Cybertronian.  Some start late, other’s start early.  The ‘intensity’ of the need to flirt or protect also varies: some may not even noticeably change, behavior wise, while for others the change is rather extreme.  Fortunately, for those ‘harder hit’ it ‘evens out’ after a few orns.

Researchers are baffled on why this coding even exists, though they recognize the benefits it provides.

* * *

**Datacore**

A part of the Cybertronian that serves as their harddrive.  Both essential (e.g. language) and supplemental programs are installed on it, which is done through a port on the back of the head.  The same can be done with normal files (documents, pictures, etc), though it is often advised to not let it get ‘cluttered’.  Specific memories can also be copied and stored in a datacore, though this is only done to easily share it with other’s without requiring a spark merge.

Proper datacore space is critical for routine frame operations:  without it the bot risks being put into a coma-like endless recharge state.  If not corrected, the bot will eventually die.

* * *

**Flight Envy**

When fliers (especially seekers) lose their ability to fly for one reason or another, the inability to satisfy the need for flight slowly drives them crazy.  How it affects and how badly depends on individual.  Restlessness, depression and paranioa are all common signs a grounded flier is starting to be affected.  Serious symptoms include an obsession of jumping off places, the higher the better and claustrophobia.  Failure to treat eventually results in suicide, usually by jumping off a place too high for to survive the fall.

The most obvious cure for Flight Envy is the restoration of their ability to fly.  In leu of that, however, there are a few options to help reduce to the symptoms, though effectiveness depends on the individual.  Flight simulators are often successful, especially if they are properly connected their systems to ‘trick’ their bodies they are actually flying (plain virtual reality just doesn’t work).  Being allowed to fly a ship has some positive effect, the smaller the ship, the better.  Some individuals get relief by just being out in open air, high up, and allowed to feeling the wind on their bodies:  for other’s though, this treatment makes them worse.

* * *

**Quintessons**

Appearance is G1, though history is still in line with official Aligned continuity.  They have a high competition complex, especially among the engineers and scientists (for the sake of recognition and prestige with the Hierarchy).  They gleefully steal from or even kill their competition if they can (but they can’t be caught!  That carries a death sentence!). 

Despite this (or because of it), they do share certain projects among each other, especially ones that would benefit all Quintessons.  However, some of these projects are only shared due to a case of ‘hot potato’:  a dangerous project someone ‘gives up’ on for one reason or another. Sometimes it’s a genuine case of ‘maybe so-and-so can figure this out’, but more often than not it’s a ‘subtle’ attempt to eliminate a rival.  A good example of the latter event is the case of Thirteen, a Cybertronian whom was bounced around between labs due to his tendency to attack his captors every chance he got.

As they are really cowards at heart, they have a habit of using drones and remote proxies for more dangerous work.

* * *

**Quintesson language**

The Quints are very guarded about their language, making sure to only speak in their ‘clients’ language when around them.  This leaves very few non-Quints to even have any knowledge of it.  Partly for giggles, I use a language mixer set on ‘Cthulhu’ when I want to ‘show’ their speech.

Known users:

_Starscream_  – fluent (how will be revealed eventually)

 _Orion Pax/Optimus Prime_  – comfortable (being a data clerk has it’s ‘perks’)

 _Skywarp_  – very limited (just the curse words!)

 _Soundwave_  – unknown/suspected (he’s Soundwave….)

* * *

**Quintesson puzzle box**

Similar in shape and function to human ones, only instead of using slides and buttons, these use touch sensors.  The sensors only trigger with the right pressure and pattern of a finger/tentacle stroke.  These boxes can be highly complex, some having over hundred steps to open.  Some form complex, even beautiful, patterns when fully open.

* * *

**Hi-Grade**

There’s a two ‘varieties’.

Grounder – tends to have a lot of heavy ‘spices’ and impurities in it for ‘flavor’.  Seekers and, to lesser extent, some high performance based grounders have trouble disgusting it, as it often triggers the IR bile production.  Thus making them drowsy and lethargic.

Seeker – Lightly spiced, highly filtered ‘wine’ seekers prefer.  While it’s easy on the systems, it runs through it fast, thus can require a lot of it for a bot to get a good charge out of it.

* * *

**Interfacing**

There’s three methods:

Tactical – stroking sensitive areas on the frame

Plug & Play – partners plug into each other through a port either on the back of the head or on the spark chamber via external cable.  The latter is considered more intimate.  Used in conjunction with Tactical.

Spark merge – self-explanatory.

* * *

**Internal Refinery**  (IR)

Cybertronian equivalent of a ‘liver’ in a sense.  It further filters consumed energon before it is put into the tank.  It can break down cystralized/raw energon by producing a special chemical/bile, but that very bile can damage the IR over time.  Extended exposure will eventually result in IR failure and, if not repaired/replaced, lead to death.  For this reason, bots in a survival situation will try to ‘wash out their’ IR with refined energon whenever possible to prevent this.

When needing to ‘disgust’ raw energon, bots often end having to go into a half-recharge, if not full recharge-liek state, as the production of the needed chemical is draining on their systems.  It is generally ideal for the bot to not be disturbed in any way while in this state, else it may trigger a purge of the IR’s contents, including any of the bile produced. 

IR bile has an extremely foul odor to it that can trigger a gag reflex in other bots if they can’t turn off their olfactory receptors fast enough.

* * *

**Reproduction**

New sparks are only produced through the Allspark. (or are they? *shifty eyes*)

* * *

**Sensor Net**

The part of a Cybertronian’s neural net that is responsible for tactical sensation.  All bots have two ports that can be used to directly interface with it, enabling two bots to cause a ‘sensory loop’ between them.  One of these ports is located on the back of the head, near the top of the neck.  The other is on the lower chest, roughly at the base of the spark chamber.

* * *

**Sparks**

All sparks are partly astral in nature, the degree of which varies from individual to individual.  The range is usually between an 80/20 to 60/40 ratio of physical/astral.  Individuals with astral percentage higher than 40 have a chance of being outliners (bots with unique abilities).  Ones with a 50 percent astral spark are  _always_  outliners.   The astral percentage of a spark is never above 50 percent.

* * *

**Spark Bond**

The greatest level of intimacy two bots can have, made by spark melding.  How strong a sparkbond is depends on both the number of times the pair has melded and how compatible their sparks are.  Compatibility is determined by how close the physical aspect of their sparks match, percentage wise.  The closer the match, the stronger the bond and the more benefits the pair gets.  If the percentage difference is too great, it may take many meldings for a bond to take, if at all.  Such bonds are often weak and ‘uneven’.

* * *

**Spark Shield**

A device placed on the spark chamber to prevent the individual from spark melding.  The practice was started by the Quintesson’s during the occupation, though their reasoning for putting them on certain bots was never fully explained.  The High Council continued the practice, but limited it being used on dangerous criminals.  By the time the Great War started, the practice was abolished completely.

* * *

**Spark Shower**

Basically my phrase for when the Well of the Allsparks sends out a bunch of new sparks.

* * *

**Sparklings**

Young Cybertronians that just came from the well.  They start out very small, but grow rapidly.  They reach their ‘adult’ size in roughly a vorn. 

* * *

**T-Cogs**

The Cybertronian’s link to the astral.  Without it, they cannot transform or access their subspace.  Due to this nature, T-Cogs cannot be stored in subspace. 

* * *

**Transformation profile**

This is the batch of code that tells the T-Cog what to transform the frame into their alt mode.  Each profile contains the basic information on one vehicle type (e.g a bike profile would have the basic info for all bike types).  This profile can be modified by scanning a non-cybertronian vehicle of the correct type, enabling the bot’s alt-mode to take on that vehicle’s appearance.

Every Cybertronian has at least one profile.  Those with two or more either require the extra profiles to be removed or suppressed, or have a special T-Cog (triple changer or amalgamous/shifter) to even transform at all.

* * *

**Twins**

Twins are a result of a spark splitting into two after leaving the Well of Allsparks.  How soon the split occurs determines how similar the twins look and, to an extent, how similar their personalities are, before the settle into protoforms.  As examples, Dreadwing and Skyquake didn’t split until late, resulting in just different coloration and maybe slight personality differences.  In contrast, Skywarp and Thundercracker split very early, resulting in two bots so different (both in personality and appearance) that others wouldn’t know they were twins unless they told them.

Regardless of when the split occurs, all twins have a bond between each other.  The strength of this bond varies depending on a number of factors, such a distance the sparks drift apart before getting protoforms and how close they are as they grow into adults.  One extreme is when the twins lives are literally connected to each other, meaning if one died, so did the other.  On the other end, it can be so weak that if one of the dies the survivor merely notices that they are gone.

Twin bonds can be strengthened by the twins spending time with each other to an extent, but there is a ‘threshold’ of strength.  For instance, while Warp and TC were always together, their bond never reached the point where their lifeforce was connected.  Warp was still quite distressed when TC died, however, to the point where he wanted to die as well initially.

* * *

**Untouched**

Cybertonian term for ‘virgin’, essentially.  In other words, a bot that’s never interfaced.

* * *

**Wing Language**

A special ‘sign language’ invented by Skywarp and Thundercracker during the Age of Wrath and improved upon with Starscream’s help.  It requires four mobile wings to ‘speak’, though anyone can learn to understand it.  The very basic of it is simply each letter being assigned to a specific pattern of wing lifts:  in a sense, it is like binary only the 0s and 1s would represent a wing being down or up, respectively.  This is often ‘spoken’ very rapidly.  Common words are given a special wing movement to enable even faster communication.

At present, very few bots know of this language, in part due to the war, but mostly because the inventors are very choosy on who they teach it to. 

Known speakers:

Starscream

Skywarp

Thundercracker 

Arcee (learning) (only in dragonfrom)

Known to understand:

Jetfire

Soundwave (suspected)

Yarzon

Zephyr


	8. Inspirational Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is more of an FYI for those curious/interested on what inspires me.
> 
> Sometimes I hear a song that fits a character or scene, or serves as inspiration for a new scene. Considering some of these songs contain potential plot spoilers, I will not be listing what they apply to here. Some I already noted in the chap they applied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to speculate! Keep in mind that songs may apply to multiple characters/scenes ;)

**_Arn Andersson_ **

Wisdom of the Ages 

* * *

**_Ashes Remain_ **

Right Here

On My Own 

* * *

**_Audiomachine_ **

Festival of Light

Take Flight 

* * *

**_Eurielle_ **

Rescue Me 

* * *

**_Kelly Clarkson_ **

Because of You 

* * *

**_Linkin Park_ **

Burning in the Skies 

* * *

**_Peter Crowley_ **

Spirit of Freedom 

* * *

**_Philipp Beesen_ **

Shadow Warrior 

* * *

**_Randy Dominguez_ **

Warrior 

* * *

**_Skillet_ **

I Want to Live 

* * *

**_Two Steps from Hell_ **

Breathe 

* * *

**_Within Temptation_ **

Angels 

* * *

**_Yasuharu Takanashi_ **

Shi-Ki 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add to this as I remember/discover them.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a specific thing you want explained in here, I’ll add it: provided it has been revealed in story or won’t spoil future story points. (please do offer suggestions, I can’t remember everything XD) If something is not clear enough, let me know, I’ll try to clarify.


End file.
